Talk:Aatrox/@comment-Tujianis-20130726063156
My thoughts on Aatrox? Broken. Thats it. He is broken. On paper, he looks awesome. Bursty, Durability, High attack speed/ damage. He has an instigation, a cc (kinda) more damage, and AoE. His passive allows for longer time in team fights and the ability to dive, right? Unfortunately he doesnt work that way. To say he is weak early game is mislead. He is good once he gets to 3 but he is only good at that point. His snowball is depressing, for what it should be. Well where to start. I say left to right. Passive: Blood Well- Good early game, so you dont feed the enemy team, but terrible late game. All it does is let the enemy team know that it is 1 less man to kill for a while. And, when he gets out of stasis, he is looking 5 enemies in the face with no means of getting out, for q is on cooldown. Also his worst ability, imo. Q : Dark Flight- Whose idea was it to let him be affected while he is flying? Honestly, that pisses me off. I love when im about to fly, some cc comes in, and they get a free kill. Fine early game, allows you to pressure laner away, and fantastic for insitagting team fight, but once that is out, he has no means to escape. Range is bull crap, only useful for flying over cliffs to be pulled back in by blitzcrank. W: Blood Price/ Thirst - The only ability i dont have a problem with. Useful for last hitting, or healing. No real problem, because it compliments him. E: Blades of Torment - ... Same as Q. Good early game, helps to secure kills, but useless in teamfights. Damage is good but the cc need to last longer. R: Massacare - I really wish it did what it is called. Buff my attack speed, cause you dont build him enough around that. And Ability Power for the scale? Really? Same thing With Lee Sin and his W, but thats another story. Its scale isnt to terrible, but saying you manage to pop it off in teamfight, all you do is become the attention of the enemy team's support, and they kill you. In a 1v1, aatrox is solid. Teamfights, he is more of a retard magnet to hopefully let the ADC do some damage. If I may suggest to Riot, here are the fixes. Passive: Add some knockback effect or stun or something. That way they dont just sit on him and use him as a chair. Hell, throw in some damage, and it might make using him worth it. Q: Reduce cooldown to 13/12/11/10/9 so when he goes and instigates, and dies, he can jump out when his passive is done. And increase the range, please. W: Fine. Next. E: Widen the start and make it so it doesnt come to a point, more of a top, so it has the abilty to hit more. Also, when they go, have something that damages in the middle of the blades. R. MAKE IT SCALE WITH AD, COME ON. And make it work same as panth ult, more damage the closer you are, less to the outside. And increase his AD when its up like 15/22/30/37/45 Just so people should actually be afraid of being near him. Yeah....well im done. Comment if you want to, I appreciate the rebutle.